To Win Her Love
by Chloee Phantom
Summary: We all know that Phantom and Raoul are enemies. But in the end who will truly win Christine's love? Rated for language and violence...Please R&R! Chapter Seven is UP! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Second Thoughts

A/N: I decided to have a little fun writing this story. I don't own PotO, if I did…needless to say, I wouldn't be here. Enjoy:

Chapter 1: Second Thoughts

Two days after the horrifying chandelier fire at the Opera Populaire, Christine Daae sat in her hotel room, fingering her engagement ring. Since that night, where the Phantom had proclaimed his love, she had been having second thoughts about her engagement. Yes, she loved Raoul, but not the way she had first thought. He had been only thing she had had to keep her afloat, but now there were two choices, and she knew which one she should take, and the one she wanted to take. Raoul had money and a title, the Phantom however, she didn't even know his name and he had nothing but love to offer her.

There was a loud knock, and then the old door creaked open, Raoul stepped in.

"Hello my dearest. How are you?" He whispered, and then kissed her.

Christine wanted to push him away, instead she pulled him closer. It was like drinking a vile drink, kissing him, she almost shuddered. She broke the kiss abruptly, not being able to stand anymore. He didn't notice her look of distaste, but then he never did, he was too busy thinking about his own feelings.

"Raoul, when do we leave Paris?" She asked, trying to make it seem as though she was eager.

"As soon as the Phantom is caught, I want to know that he is good and dead before we leave." Raoul said curtly.

Christine's eyes widened in shock, "Why? He let us go; you have nothing to hold against him!"

Raoul turned curiously to her, "I thought you would agree with me. Do you have feelings for him or simply sympathy?"

Christine had been avoiding that question since they had left the dungeons of the Opera, "Neither, silly! But, would it hurt to give him some slack and a chance to start his life over?"

Raoul started muttering to himself. Christine caught the phrase, "…doesn't deserve to live the murderous beast…"

Christine was appalled, since when had Raoul become so violent? She timidly made a suggestion, "Raoul, darling, I think I am going to stay here for a couple of weeks, to help with the Opera Populaire. After a few weeks, come and get me, I shall be ready then."

Raoul shrugged, "Fine with me, my dear. In a few weeks then…"

Above them, there was a soft sigh. The Phantom, Erik, was relieved; he had a little time to win Christine back. A little was much better than nothing. He hoped Monsieur De Chagney took his time on coming back.


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome Back

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed last chapter! 

Disclaimer: don't own PotO blah blah blah blah blah blah… And the music lerics are A.L.W…

Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Miss Daae

Erik climbed onto the hotel roof, breathing in the fresh, cool air; watching the hotel door, looking for a visual of Christine. It did not take long. She stepped out, walking quickly at first, and then running to the Opera Populaire door.

The Phantom slid down the drain pipe and slipped into his dungeon though the secret entrance Madame Giry had shown him those many years ago. He was nearly running to the mirror entrance, waiting to hear Christine enter.

xXxXx

Christine barley waited till Raoul was out of the building, then grabbed her purple cloak and silk slippers and tried to calmly walk to the Opera, it didn't work, as she had known it wouldn't. She talked to Andre for a few swift moments then proceeded to her dressing room, secretly hoping the Phantom would be there to comfort her, but knowing he wouldn't be there.

Once she entered she leaned against the door, crying softly and speaking to herself.

"How can I marry Raoul, while I am harboring feelings for another man?" She asked herself between gasps for air.

"What man would that be, mon ange de musique?" A soft, yet deep voice spoke, echoing all around her.

Christine turned around almost instantly, "Phantom? Where are you? What do you want?" She looked around frantically.

"You. You should know that, mon ange." He answered, he voice echoed again.

Christine avoided the unspoken question, "Do you enjoy eavesdropping, Phantom?" Christine asked, trying to keep nervousness from her voice.

"Only when it involves me." The Phantom stated simply.

Christine almost shivered in fear, wondering if he knew, "What did I say that involved you?" Christine questioned. "I did not even mention your name, though I don't even know it."

"Erik," He whispered into her ear, for he was now standing next to her.

Christine gasped at his nearness, and what it did to her, "State your business, sir. And then be on your way." She lifted her head up high and spoke cynically, though it took much effort.

Erik smirked in the darkness, this was cover up for her gasp, what was she hiding? He decided to see. He turned her around with his powerful arms, so she was facing him. Her sky blue eyes betrayed her feelings, she wanted to be here; he decided.

Christine tried to look away from Erik, but his hand gently pushed her face to look at his. His white, half-mask was on his face. His inquisitive brown eyes staring at hers, she felt her face burning with embarrassment, "Please…Erik…let me go." She waited to be released, but it didn't happen that way.

Erik acted quickly, so she wouldn't have a moment to think, he moved his lips next to hers, but not quite kissing her. She tipped her head up the rest of the way and their lips fit perfectly together, as though two puzzle pieces. To Christine their kiss seemed to last for eternity, but then she realized what she was doing and abruptly broke away from him. Erik involuntarily growled, then took her hand and pulled her toward the mirror.

"No! I can't…won't…go down there…" Christine struggled in Erik's grasp, but it was futile. He was much too strong.

Erik's eyes were filled with laughter, "You have no choice this time, Miss Daae. Remember?" He started singing, his deep voice bouncing off the walls, his words repeating his words.

_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair…down we plunge to the prison of my mind…down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

Christine did remember, and then her voice absently joined with his, and stopped resisting, and simply kept up with him.

The boat was gone, so when they reached the lake, Erik swept Christine up into his arms and wadded into the lake, still singing, though it was a different song.

…_heightens each sensation…darkness stirs…and wakes imagination…silently the senses abandon their defenses…slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor…_

At last they reached the candle-lit room. Erik continued to carry her, while walking up the stairs, going to the room, he had dedicated to her, the love of his life. He set her in the red velvet bed.

He pulled the silk vale, and said just before he left the room, "Welcome back, mon ange."

Christine sighed, knowing she couldn't just sneak out, and fitfully tried to sleep. It was long before she finally fell asleep, and even then she still thought of the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik returned to the room and played the monkey music box, singing 'Masquerade' softly, so he wouldn't wake Christine.

_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…Masquerade_

Tomorrow came much too soon for both of them.

A/N: I hope you like it. It isn't very long, but I like how it tells you all what you needed to know. So far anyway. Review if you can. More soon.


	3. Chapter Three: Rememberance

A/N: Hello ya'll! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 3 Remembrance:

Christine woke to the haunting tune of the organ. She wondered how she had gotten here, but only briefly. A blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around it was lying right next to her. She walked out to stare at Erik soulfully playing the organ. She found herself thinking of their previous kiss, the kiss she had given him to free Raoul. Though she had hoped that Erik would have married her and forced Raoul to flee Paris. She touched her lips briefly as if to remember the feeling of the Phantom's lips on hers. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Erik stop playing to turn and look at her.

"Something bothering you, mon ange?" Erik asked sincerely.

Christine looked at him for a moment, soaking up his handsome face, thought the mask covered much of it, "No, just thinking of past events."

"Such as?" Erik inquired curiously.

Christine didn't think before she spoke, "Our kiss." She moaned, realizing she had just basically told him about her true feelings.

Erik's eyes narrowed for a moment, "Good thoughts or bad?"

Christine blushed a bright red, and turned away.

Erik's eyebrows arched questioningly, "Truly Christine?"

Christine bit her lip, and then nodded. It wouldn't hurt now.

Erik stared in simple amazement at her for a few moments, and then stood up and walked up to her. Christine couldn't stand feeling so alone anymore, so she tilted her head up to his, lips slowly parting, waiting. Erik rushed in for the kiss, only pausing for air, then kissing again, and again. After a few moments Erik picked her up and carried her to the organ and set her on the bench, then sat beside her there. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"What are your true feelings about Raoul, Mon ange?" Erik asked.

Christine was silent for a long time; Erik looked down only to find her fast asleep.

xXxXx

Only a day had passed since Raoul had left Paris to give Christine her time alone, but Raoul felt as if he had done something to upset her. However, he had no idea of what he had done, just the knowledge that he had indeed done something. He decided to go and visit her sometime soon, and try and make amends. After all, they were to be married in less than a week, and if they had doubts they needed to be settled soon.

1 hour later

Raoul had been thinking long and hard about how he could ask Christine how she felt about getting married soon, when he remembered their conversation at the hotel, and how she had spoke of the Phantom. He recognized that tone to her voice and wondered if she was going to help him escape the police. He thought briefly that maybe Christine did love that beast, but the thought passed quickly. Why would she love him when Raoul, a Count, loved her more than the Phantom could ever possibly comprehend? He decided then and there that he, himself, would be the one to kill the Phantom if indeed anyone got that privilege. He would have Christine help him find the lovesick fool.

He got up from his cedar wood desk and began to pack his clothes and other necessities, such as a gun, his sword, and a dagger, which he placed in his boot. Then a maid, Leila, brought in his afternoon tea and he told her to prepare the carriage, for he was going back to Paris. After she left he went downstairs to get the dress he had bought for Christine, and had a maid take it out to the carriage, with great care, mind. Soon all his materials had been loaded into the fancy horse drawn car, and he climbed in and told James, the driver, "To Paris, sir."

The driver snapped the whip and the horses trotted along one of many roads to Paris, Raoul began counting the minutes until he saw his future wife.

A/N: Happy Days, please review and I hope you are enjoying it!                


	4. Chapter Four: The Game of Death

A/N: Girl (I am not a boy so I can't say 'boy, I …), I have been having WAY too many good ideas! It has taken me 2 days to write 4 chapters!        

Disclaimer: If I did own PotO, I would be watching PotO over and over again, not twiddling my fingers on a keyboard!

Chapter 4: Game of Death

Meg Giry was a beautiful, and a talented young opera singer, but not quite as good as Christine. She ran to Christine's old dressing room, her blond hair streaming behind her. The pink gown she was wearing made scratching noises on the cold stone floor. She opened the mirror door carefully. Since she and Erik had become a sort of friends he had come to her, but his news was much too important to wait. She kicked off her silk slippers then plunged into the dark tunnel in front of her.

She ran, hoping with her heart and soul that Erik had gotten a new boat, she looked at the lake in widening in her view, vigorously looking for a boat. She sighed, of course no boat, Raoul had taken it. She lifted up her skirts and stepped into the water, she shrieked, for it was cold, then stepped back in courageously.

xXxXx

Christine was still asleep; her chestnut hair tangled everywhere, when Erik heard the scream. It did not wake Christine, so he carefully laid her in the red velvet bed, then tip-toed out of the room. He listened for another noise, but none came. He decided to investigate and stepped into the water going toward the entrance into the lake.

As he moved he looked carefully at the water in front of him, he looked for ripples, and at last he saw some coming form the other direction, he pulled out a knife and slinked silently down the cavern.

"Who dares to enter this place?" Erik yelled, hearing his words repeated as the bounced off the walls.

"Just me, Erik." Said a panting voice. Meg.

Erik rushed on, just too nearly run Meg over, "What happened? Why are you down here?"

Meg was still faithfully holding up her dress, and still panting for breath, "Important news…have to rest…Raoul…" She fainted into Erik's outstretched arms.

Erik sighed, picking Meg up all the way, and steadily making his way back to his lair.

xXxXx

Raoul smiled evilly as he rode to the new police station, which was next to the Opera Populaire. He slid off of his brown stallion and tied it to the pole placed in the front. He stepped in and asked to report a kidnapping.

"Who might that be?" The sergeant asked him.

Raoul carefully made his face full of emotion, "My fiancée, Christine Daae. And I think I know who the criminal is." He proceeded to describe Christine and the Phantom.

Raoul had gone to the hotel where Christine had had a room, provided by him, only to find that all her belongings were there, but no Christine. He knew the Phantom had her, but where had they gone? Were they still in Paris? Or had they eloped, knowing he would come? He would not know until the Opera Populaire was searched, and searched it would be.

xXxXx

Christine's eyelids fluttered open and she looked around her. When she was fully awake she wondered what was missing…Erik! She ran from room to room, but still no Phantom.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny!" She yelled hysterically to the ceiling. Where had he gone? He had never left like this before. What was going one?

She was still crying on the floor when a warm hand touched her shoulder softly. She simply shrugged it off and shivered.

"Why are you crying?" Erik's voice enveloped her, and she relaxed.

She stood up and turned to face him, "I thought you had left me as well."

Erik shook his head and wiped a tear off of her face with his thumb, "No, mon ange. I heard a scream and found Meg." Christine followed where his finger pointed, there was Meg, lying on the stone steps, still unconscious.

She gasped, "What happened?"

Erik shrugged, "All she said was 'important news…Raoul…' and then she fainted."

Christine tried to take charge, "Put her in the bed, Erik."

Erik's eyebrows furrowed, "That is our room, and she can stay there until she is awake." He said it with finality, so Christine gave up with a shake of her head, "Fine by me then."

After Meg woke up she told them of how Raoul had accused Erik of kidnapping Christine against her will, and he was having the Opera Populaire searched for Erik and Christine.

"You better hide somewhere, Erik. They'll find you. I'm sure they will remember following you down here, and the way to get here." Meg said after all she knew had been said.

Erik continued to stare at the lake and murmured, "And so the game begins."

Christine was confused, "What game, Erik?"

The Phantom smirked, "The Game of Death, mon ange. The Game of Death."


	5. Chapter Five: Betrayed

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been adjusting to second semester and no one has been reviewing. That's depressing. Ah, well. On with the story…

Chapter Five: Betrayed

Raoul looked in the mirror and sighed at his reflection. His dark brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with a navy blue—silk—ribbon. He wore a billowy white shirt with a navy wool coat covering most of it. And dark breeches complete with sword buckled onto his belt.

He was tired, yet thinking of Christine gave him love-surging energy. He walked out of the room, his shoes slicking against the creaky wood floor. When he was finally out of the hotel, Elegance as it was called, he looked for Miles, the stable boy. The slim young man was holding Firebolt, a fire red stallion with a renowned temper, and was acting as if he were holding flowers. He had blond hair and green eyes. He walked up, Firebolt prancing, to greet Raoul when he saw him.

"Here you are, sir. Firebolt all tacked and ready for your search…er, ride." Miles said, a smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you, my boy." Raoul thanked him and flicked a copper in his direction, then simply forgot about him.

He searched for Sergeant Cain, who had agreed to lend him ten men in the hopes of locating the Phantom. After fifteen or so minutes of waiting, Cain and the men appeared armed quite solidly. They had obviously remembered their last meeting with the Phantom of the Opera.

_Smart of them_, Raoul thought. _But they don't stand a chance. Only Christine could outsmart him, and even for her it would take considerate effort._

"Good morning, Vicomte de Chagney," Cain rumbled. "We are here, as agreed, so, lead on."

Raoul almost—almost mind—smirked. The man was much to forward with things, but it apparently did him well in his job, but it didn't help Raoul much. He waved his had toward the Opera Populaire across the street and Cain, riding a fine white stallion and the other men riding simple yet strong brown stallions, followed obediently.

Men muttered behind him and Raoul caught a few words, "….insane Cain is makin' us chase _him _again…"

Raoul blocked their voices from his mind, eavesdropping was not something he did and that would not change anytime soon if he could help it. He concentrated on the task at hand: To rescue Christine. Catching the Phantom as well would simply be an added bonus. Christine first, then the Opera Ghost.

When his 'escort' arrived at the Opera doors Raoul got off and let Firebolt's reins drop. He walked in wandering through the filled hallways toward Andre's office. When he finally saw the delicately carved oak door, he was very sick of pushing people out of the way. He knocked softly.

"Come in," Andre shouted, knowing it was noisy outside.

Raoul opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Andre, Cain and I are here to begin our search of your Opera. I just wanted you to know."

Andre sighed, his fingers tapping his desk rhythmically, "Must you search us? I told you the Phantom left. All that was left was broken mirrors."

Raoul smirked, "He is there, Andre. I know he is."

Andre waved his hands, "Go ahead, Vicomte de Chagney."

Raoul left the room, his smirk still plastered to his face. Cain was outside pacing, which he stopped when he finally noticed Raoul.

Cain was a stocky man. With black hair and grey eyes he looked to Raoul that would have betrayed friends for money or power. Raoul hated men like that. No sense of honor, men those men.

"Well?" Cain asked, leaning forward. His green uniform wrinkled, his tan hands rubbing his pistol.

Raoul looked down at him, a sign of Cain's lowly position, "What he said would have made no difference. We already had permission form the mayor."

Cain shrugged and went back to get the men who had stayed outside. Raoul walked through the back stage area toward the dressing room hallway.

When he got to Christine's, Raoul opened the door with mocking reverence. The lights were on, and there was no sign of a struggle or forced entrance. _Hmmm_, Raoul pondered. So Christine came here. Candles, which contributed to the light was very melted and close to burning out.

_A long time ago, maybe yesterday,_Raoul puzzled through the rest of the room, looking for a red—blood red—rose with a black ribbon tied securely around the thorny stem. He found none. He scavenged the floor for some king of clue, when a knock came at the door.

Cain stepped in, and seeing Raoul kneeling, his grey eyes gleamed, "Here they are. We remember the entrance to the dungeon, if you'll follow us, monsieur."

Raoul almost chocked with laughter, lead they would, to protect him from any of the Phantom's tricks. He wasn't going to fall for any of those, no again.

"Lead on, Cain. Take me to my bride." Raoul said as calmly as he could, smothering his laughter.

Cain and his ten men, all in green, marched towards the stage. The hole in which the fake fire had been placed was still there, gaping in the middle of the stage, still charred by the fire.

One by one men dropped in to the hole and son Raoul was left standing—staring—by himself.

"Here I come," Raoul whispered.

xXxXx

Christine sat in the room Erik had dedicated to her._ Masquerade Room, _she thought silently. Then shook her head, hoping that would bring back her train of thought. It worked. So, Raoul had not kept his part of the deal. Ah well, he was here now and he wasn't going to leave.

Outside the room, voices echoed on the walls: Erik and Meg. They were discussing ways Meg and herself could get away.

She had been thinking of the same things, except she did not know the Opera's secrets, so she literally could not help at all. She slumped disappointed that she was so useless.

Muscular arms wrapped themselves around her. She leaned back onto Erik's chest, her eyes fluttering with utter bliss. She grabbed onto him with her own hands.

"Erik………I love….." She began.

Meg ran into the room, "Erik, Christine, men are coming. We better go quickly."

Erik grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her in front of a broken mirror. Shards of the reflector glass dug into her feet. Meg came over and pulled back the red drape that had been hanging in front of it. There was a tunnel.

"This will lead you out of the Opera. Behind it in fact," Erik said as though he was somewhere else, his hand pointed into it. "Go!" He walked away without another word.

Meg went in after shrugging at Christine. Christine stood there for a moment, undecided. Her mouth set in a line of firm determination, she walked after Erik. He stood, looking at the watery entrance.

"Erik……" Christine started, then trailed off, wanting his complete attention.

"He turned around his eyes already filled with anger, "Why are you—"

Christine cut him off, "If you don't go, I don't. We're in this together, remember?"

He stared at her for a minute, then walked toward the tunnel, he stepped into it and continued down it. He did not look back.

Christine pulled the drape down and ran to find paper and a quill and began to write to Erik. He would come back, she knew he would.

_Dear Erik,_

_I am truly sorry. It was the only way to stop your 'game of death'._

_I love you too much for you to die on my fighting with Raoul. _

_Please be patient. I will come as soon as I can._

_Love Always,_

_Christine Daae_

When finished she placed it into the swan bed and nearly jumped into the water leading out of Erik's domain.

"HELP! HELP! He's gone! But he might come back! Please hurry!" Christine yelled wading toward the sound of the searchers.

When she turned the bend, Raoul was there, holding a torch.

"Christine….Are you alright? Where is he?" Raoul asked so many questions, Christine could only answer a few.

"I don't know, and yes, I'm fine. No, he didn't hurt me. Simply took me away. Please let's go to the hotel."

Raoul and his escort turned around heading back the way they had come. Raoul smothered her with so many kisses; Christine swore she could have thrown up on him. However, she kept her face at the happy emotion. He was watching her much too closely to show her true feelings.

"I love you, Christine." Raoul whispered more than once.

Christine was tempted to grimace each time, but simply said, "And I you."

xXxXx

Erik took his ear away from the red drape. His eyes were filled with rage and hate. She had lied! She would pay. He nearly threw the drape off of the mirror in his anger and flew into the Masquerade Room, picking up his cape. He did not notice the slip of paper in the midst of the deep red.

As he was following after Meg, he groaned in momentary despair, "Betrayed. Betrayed again. Why Christine?"


	6. Chapter Six: Well Met

Okay peoples, I am VERY sorry about the long wait. I just had a horrible case of writers block, and even when I got started I had to force myself to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. I don't, only because it is mainly about Raoul.

Chapter Six: Well Met

Christine was surprised how quickly things went back to normal. At first, Raoul attended to her every whim, but as time passed and nothing overly dramatic or exciting happened between them, he drifted in and out. Just like before. Maybe he had thought that she would ask to get married to him after he had _daringly _rescued her from a _self-absorbed moron_.

Christine didn't mind. She was very glad about not spending so much time with her fiancé. He sent her flowers, took her to an occasional elegant dinner, but that was where it all ended. He was off on a business excursion now. Christine was grateful for an opportunity to visit Erik. There was one thing that bothered her deeply however, Meg had said that Erik hadn't talked or even sent a message since the rescue. Christine had wondered what was wrong, but she would find out soon enough.

As she looked around her now crowded hotel room, she sighed and set about the task of finding her shoes. Flowers were in every nook and cranny possible. They were beautiful, but she knew only one kind of flower would make her heart rush like she had always dreamed it would, a blood red rose.

She smiled unintentionally as she though of the very handsome Erik. Yes, he had a deflection, but, Christine reasoned, we all have our own deflections, and his just happens to be a physical one. He still had the courage to love people, even though so many had lied and deceived him. And she loved him deeply for it.

After what seemed like hours, Christine managed to find her shoes. She slipped them on quickly, and left the grand halls of Elegance behind. The Opera was looking better, but you could tell it had been involved in a fire. Firman and Andre were out front, setting up boards, announcing their new plays and musicals. They waved respectfully as she passed.

"Miss Daae, we would like to talk to you later this evening about your role in the plays. Will we see you there?" Firman asked, smiling.

"Why of course," Christine said. And then mimicked Carlotta, "If my managers command."

They all laughed heartily at that, albeit quietly, in case she might magically appear. She said she had better be on her way and Andre gestured with his hat, "Go forth, but don't forget our appointment."

Christine nodded and proceeded to make her way to Erik. She decided to take a new way and headed for the stage. She walked to the middle and stood there staring at the hole in front of her. She sighed thoughtfully as she imagined her reuniting with Erik. She jumped into the midnight black darkness that lead into her heart keeper's domain. As she fell she almost laughed to know she was no longer scared of this darkness. She loved it.

xXxXx

Raoul sat in a divinely expensive carriage in the front of Elegance, waiting to see Christine. He knew she would come out soon, she always did. He had a velvet black top hat pulled over his eyes so he could see, but no one could see him. He liked this idea. A wonderful surprise for Christine would do her good. Finally, after minutes of waiting he got out and walked inside to speak with the owner.

"Do you know where Miss Daae is?" Raoul asked irritably.

The woman tilted her head as if to study him and then shook her head, "Nope, sir. She just left somewhere lookin' all nice, dressed up as if she was a goin' to a ball, sir." She described Christine in livid detail, but Raoul was not appreciative, her looks he knew, where she was located he did not.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, "If you see her, tell her to go to the Opera House."

The woman looked confused, "Wait…..You're supposed to be on a business trip, and normally she asks where ye are. But I'll do as ye say." She tilted her head again and looked to another man who was waiting rather impatiently to talk with her.

Raoul stalked up the stairs into Christine's room. She had turned away from _him_. A count. His brows furrowed, hiding his blue eyes quite well. Oh well….He would deal with that woman later. He had much more pressing business, such as saying goodbye to Christine before he _really_ left for his trip to London for some exotic cast hiring that Andre and Firman wanted done. He shrugged to himself. _Business is business they always say_, he told himself.

He grabbed some paper and a quill and began writing:

_My darling Christine,_

_You are probably surprised that I was still here, but I_

_had to say a proper goodbye. But you were not here so this will _

_have to suffice. I am going to London to hire some other performers,_

_to have some different backgrounds in our cast. I love you, and don't_

_forget it. Be careful, the Phantom might want to capture you again so if _

_anything suspicious happens talk to Cain, he will guard you. At least as_

_long as you mention money. Don't worry about that, your safety is worth any price. Just tell him I will pay him as soon as I get back. _

_All my love,_

_Raoul_

He put the quill, ink and remaining paper back into her crammed desk. She would have to clean this room soon. For you could barely walk around in it, let alone find clothes, shoes and other necessities in it. Done, he walked out and down the stairs, only to run into that woman again.

"What ye be doin' in another tenant's apartment, sir?" She asked incredulously.

Raoul silently cursed to the point where if he had been speaking out loud, well….needless to say he'd be in big trouble, "I was writing my fiancé a note to tell her where I was, what I was doing and such. If you don't mind, I have a carriage to catch, as well as a boat."

The woman raised an eyebrow and moved to one side of the hall without so much as a curtsy or apology. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets to keep them from grabbing his sword.

When he finally got outside to his carriage, he was cursing out loud. He nearly hit the driver with his own whip, "To the docks, and hurry. Or I will flog you with that whip you currently hold in your grubby hands."

The driver scowled, but he just flicked the whip and snapped the reins and they were off.

xXxXx

Cassandra Rouge was her name. She was of medium height, with blond hair and sparkling purple eyes. She was an actress, a very talented one some said. Yet, here she was on the streets of London practically begging for a job. She looked around at the other men and women looking for a job as well, only desperate people even talked to them. She shoved her smoldering anger back down, she needed to be humble. Only people who pitied her would hire her, and she was going to play the part. As long as she didn't have to live in these kind of dumps anymore. She would take almost any job, even one as a bar maid.

She looked certainly looked like one, and she knew it. She was beautiful, but she was wearing the only dress she had: a deep red dress that clung to her shin as if it was a life line, which also supported the lowest neck she had ever seen. Oh, she looked rich, but wealthy people did not stand in the streets, hopefully looking at anyone who came out of a store nearby.

She walked toward the docks, swaying her hips, hoping some man would look at her and give her some kind of job. But it hadn't worked so far, why would it now? As she arrived at her destination, the best ship in London came in to dock: the _WaveRacer_. Not only was she the most expensive ship around, she was also the fastest and most reliable one as well. If Cassandra had had the money, she would have swum to that boat, but alas, she didn't have the money and wouldn't ever get it if she didn't find a job soon.

She stood, blinking at the ship as the passengers got off and left to their hotels, when a voice sounded behind her, "Who are you?"

She turned around as fast as her satin red heels would allow, "What do you want? If you have a job, I want it. Otherwise _leave_." Inwardly she cringed, she _should_ have been humble, but that wasn't her.

The man was wearing very expensive clothes, and smirking at her. That alone made her even angrier. "Well, it just so happens that I _am_ offering a job, but, only to talented actors and actresses. Are you an actress?" At the end of the sentence she was sure he was looking at the dresses low neck. _Curse him!_

Cassandra gaped at him, _actresses? What luck!_ "Of course I am, an actress I mean. I used to work at the Crown Opera, but they got shut down by the king. He didn't like the managers, and since they basically only performed for him, there was no way to hold up any other kind of business, I got fired."

The man smiled, took her hand and kissed it slowly, "Well met, Miss….."

"Rouge, sir. Miss Cassandra Rouge," Cassandra smiled unintentionally, she liked his eyes they were dazzling, but his attitude before didn't help her evaluation.

"Miss Rouge. I have to find some other actors and actresses, so it looks like I came at the perfect time. You will be performing at the Opera Populaire in Paris, France. I hope you can deal with that. By the way, my name is Raoul." Raoul smiled as well and held out his arm, Cassandra took it.

"That will be just fine. I can show you where the rest of my cast is, if you are up to it after your journey, Raoul." She stared him down hopefully with her purple eyes.

"Lead on, fair lady." Cassandra took the nickname as a joke.

Raoul continued to stare at her, besides Christine, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He hoped to learn much more about her while he was in London. Maybe her fellow cast members would help him get to know her……

xXxXx

Erik sighed and crumpled yet another paper with plans scribbled all over it. He threw the wad into the lake angrily. All his revenge plans were horrible, to the point he could not carry them out. He now knew Christine for the lying cheat she was, and had not even approached her. _What would you say?_, a taunting voice sneered, it sounded too much like Raoul.

He knew he loved her, but she didn't love him. That was plain. The way she had yelled and screamed for Raoul and his escort. His only doubt was what she had written. He had heard the obvious sounds of a quill on paper before she had jumped into the lake, but what had she written. _Maybe she wrote to you, but you are too dim-witted to know where she put it. _There was that voice again. He half expected to see some sort of devil image of himself sitting on his left shoulder, and the angelic half on his right. He chuckled to himself, those were child tales and he had stopped being a child long ago. _Not really, you still think Christine hates you, that is childish, for you have no proof. _

Erik shook off that train of thought, it didn't matter. He had vowed she would pay, and pay she would. Even if it took him a hundred years to carry out his vow, he _would_ do it. He had finally resigned himself to making more foolish revenge plans, when he heard the shriek. He stopped, he knew that voice, it was Christine's. _What did I tell you? _That voice said, he could practically see the smirk on some invisible face.

"Erik! Please! Help me!" Christine's voice was distant.

Erik thought for a moment, where was she? Then it clicked, he had left that drowning latch on, she could not drown! He had to revenge his broken heart, but not that way! He jumped out from behind the organ and sprinted toward her.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" _Too original, say something more romantic_, Erik banished the voice from his head. He needed to save Christine, no distractions.

He finally arrived at the site and unlocked the escape door, and the iron rack that was coming down on the top of the water creaked. Then slowly—oh, so slowly!—it raised upwards, so Christine could breathe. She came up and stared at him with those brown eyes, _she looks even more beautiful wet_. Thank heaven that those words were his thoughts, not the other voice that seemed to reside inside his head. She swam over to him gently, ripples followed behind her, disturbing the otherwise peaceful water.

"You came here, why?" Erik was truly surprised that she was here. After what she had done, surely she knew that he knew!

"I told you I would come as soon as I could! Besides, I couldn't stay away from here if I tried." Christine was calm; no look of guilt was on her face.

"Note?" Erik asked confusedly. "What note? There was no note; I know that you wrote something before you left to get to that—that _bastard_! Now you come running back, thinking I will accept you without question knowing what you have done! Deceiving me! Well, it won't happen. I tell you it won't!"

Christine now had a hand over her mouth, mouthing 'no' over and over again. She flung herself at him, wrapping him in her arms, "No! I left a note for you! I couldn't let you die fighting Raoul. I told you I loved you too much for that, and that I would visit as soon as I could. Raoul kept watching me—that's why it took so long, but he just left on a business trip so I had to come see you! I promise I didn't mean any of those things, but what could I tell Raoul? He can't know, not yet! Please believe me! You've got to believe me..." She continued to cling onto him, crying—well, sobbing was more like it.

Erik unconsciously smoothed her hair in an effort to console her, he sighed in relief. He had suspected the day she had run into her dressing room that way, but he had not known, to know now was a great consolation.

"It's okay, I believe you." He said in a emotionless voice. He had to keep it that way; he would let too _much_ emotion show if he said it in any other tone. He would _not _cry, he wouldn't.

Christine continued to hang onto him, but she had stopped sobbing. He picked up her sopping form and waded back to his dungeon. _After I get Christine settled down I have to disable that trap again. I just hope Raoul didn't lie to her about the business trip._ He did just that, whispering to her, "I love you, Christine. Don't break my heart that way again."

He added a, "Or I _will_ let you drown." as an afterthought.

Okay, I will get chapter seven here much faster. I just had a bad case of writers block. As you know. I hope you liked it, so review and tell me. I would like any suggestions that I get. THanks! Until next time...


	7. Chapter Seven: Mistakes

A/N: Well, well, well….I thought I was going to quit this story, yet here I am. I had a wonderful idea and well, I decided to act on it. It is amazing what this has done for me. When I started this, Raoul was a living monster in human form, now he is simply a human male with VERY big problems. Anyway, I will apologize repeatedly for the wait and hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Depressingly, I don't own anything expect the plot and Cassandra, whom I happen to like. Well, enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 7: Mistakes

Cassandra Rouge leaned against the strong oak headboard of her feather-mattress bed in her amazingly comfortable cabin that was located in the elegant ship the _WaveRacer_. Her satiny blond curls cascaded onto her shoulders and down her back now that they had been loosed from the silky lavender ribbon that Raoul had given her. He had bought her an entire new wardrobe when he had found out she had only one outfit that was decent enough to wear. She was wearing a deep purple gown that had a more modern cut of just above her well-shaped ankles, flaunting them.

Her brown leather bag sat at the foot of her bed, bulging with all of her new clothes. She stood and ran a brush through her blond tresses to rid herself of any tangles and then locked her door and slipped out of her gown, taking a moment to fold it carefully before opening her bag and pulling out her cotton nightgown and then stuffing it into the bag. She closed it and pulled the soft material of her nightgown on. She unlocked her door and blew her candle out before sliding into bed. She was lying there, staring at the ceiling when a knock came at the door.

Cassandra rolled her eyes in the complete darkness and called out in an irritated tone, "Who is it?"

"It's Raoul. Are you decent, Sandra?" Cassandra bristled inwardly at the mention of his pet nickname for her and yelled, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Can I come in?" Raoul said from the hall.

Cassandra sighed deeply and said, "Fine, but not for long."

Raoul opened the door and then seeing that she had no candle lit, brought in his own candle into the darkened room. His light brown hair had been pulled tightly into a ponytail and was tied with a black silk ribbon; his shirt was a loose white and was mostly covered by a fashionable ebony wool coat with shiny brass buttons. His pants were a matching black and his light blue eyes danced merrily. Cassandra only hoped she didn't look too horrible with the covers pulled up to her chin. He closed the door and pulled a chair next to her bed and sat on it and stared at her intently.

Silence continued and Cassandra raised her eyebrows into a practiced arch before saying incredulously, "Cat got your tongue, Monsieur de Chagney?"

He looked briefly startled, as though he had been deep in thought, "No, I had quite a speech, but now I can't remember a word. Anyway, I came to ask you about your abilities so I can help Andre and Firman pick out parts for you."

Cassandra immediately struck what she had dubbed the 'deep thinking' pose, "Hhmmm…acting, singing and I can to dancing if required and I'm an expert at putting make-up on." She smirked, remembering some of her fun 'make-up' memories.

Raoul stared at her, then stood abruptly. He picked up his candle which he had placed on her dresser and went to the door, "Well, I have to talk with the rest of our new cast. Thank you for your time and goodnight, Sandra." With that he stepped out into the hall and shut her door. He learned against the door mumbling to himself, "Oh, Christine, I have made such a horrible mistake, will you ever forgive me?"

xXxXx

Erik woke and looked down to find Christine's face peaceful with sleep. His shirt was crusty from her now-dried tears. Her chestnut, curly hair was mussed from his continual stroking it to calm her and to somehow subdue the tears.

He carefully got to his knees in the cushioned velvet fabric and slid her beautiful body off of him and completely onto the bed. He crawled to the edge of the bed and got out and changed out of his dirty clothes into clean ones to make himself look somewhat dignified.

As he was buttoning up his shirt and pulling on his jacket, a giggled sounded from behind him. He turned to see Christine staring at him, her smile obvious behind her had and her beautiful eyes glowing with blatant affection.

"Trying to retain dignity, are we?" She asked teasingly.

He snorted, "I'm trying to save what little you have left me!"

Her face fell, as though with some sad memory, and her eyes got a far away look, " Do you know when Raoul will be back?"

If Erik's heart had fallen at her expression a moment before, it fell even father at this question, "Why?"

"I need to tell Raoul about us, Erik. If he loves me the way he claims to, he has a right to know and will understand; if he doesn't love me, then he has much to answer for. Don't worry, love, my heart is yours, and yours alone." Her answer soothed the still-healing wounds of his heart even more.

"I'm sorry, mon ange, but the Vicomte is still a touchy subject for me," He replied truthfully.

Love rose again into Christine's eyes, "I'm sorry." Her heartbroken whisper drove him to walk urgently back to the bed and take her amazingly gorgeous face into his roughly calloused hands and kiss her with all the passion he felt for her.

"Erik…" she tried to speak and was too breathless so she just pulled him into the bed, with his help of course, and kissed him again, more fiercely and passionately this time, at least on her part.

They were both about to strip off their clothes when they kissed yet again when someone made the presence know behind them. Erik sighed inwardly and Christine pulled away and they both looked at the entrance to the Masquerade room. It was Meg.

"Ahem," Meg said uncomfortably. "Forgive me for…interrupting, but, Christine, there are some men upstairs who want to see you. I think it's about Raoul. Please hurry."

Christine looked puzzled for a moment, then shook her head and said, "Tell them I will be there as soon as I am properly dressed to greet them. If they ask how long, about ten minutes will do. Where will they be waiting?"

Meg nodded at each suggestion, then answered, "Backstage, I don't know exactly where."

"Okay," Christine agreed, then turned to Erik. "I best get going, I'll see you again after this." Her eyes sparkled. "Now, show me what dresses you have down here."

Erik smirked and led her to a closet he had full of dresses that just happened to be her size. Her eyes widened at the rather large selection and said, "Oh, how could I ever choose?"

He rolled his eyes and stated the obvious, "Choose a blue one, you'll look absolutely ravishing." Christine nodded in agreement and picked out a simple, yet elegant sky blue dress. She gave Erik a goodbye kiss then ran out of the room and into the lake to catch up with Meg.

xXxXx

After brushing her hair so it looked rather nice and looked wonderful with her borrowed dress and she looked presentable, Christine walked backstage to see three men dress in black suits and sleek top hats. They all turned when they heard her enter.

"How may I help you?" Christine asked kindly.

The middle man, the tallest one, took off his hat and said, "We would like to suggest a career opportunity, Miss Daae."

"Yes," the man on the left added. "The King of England has heard of your wondrous singing voice and talent and has asked you to come and be a part of his new opera." The man on the right nodded in agreement.

Christine smiled sweetly, "I hadn't realized that I had been so publicized. However, I would like to thank His Majesty for the offer, but I would like to stay here for now."

The men looked at each other as if in silent agreement, "I'm sorry, mademoiselle. You have no choice."

Christine looked wildly confused at that statement, but then the tall man pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around her mouth while the others bound her hands and feet. Then they stuffed her into a large traveling bag, her world went completely black.

"Stay quiet and it will be much better for you," Someone said.

xXxXx

About an hour had passed since Christine had left to meet the men, and Erik was getting worried. What could have happened? He was wading through the lake when Meg appeared and plowed straight into him.

"Oh…sorry! Erik! Christine, have you seen her?" Meg asked earnestly and worriedly.

"Of course not! I thought she was with you and those gentlemen!" Erik huffed angrily.

Meg's eyes grew round, "Erik…she's gone! Christine's gone!"


End file.
